hopes_fadefandomcom-20200214-history
Rabbitwhisker
Appearance Extra Story Xaviorstar meowed. "From now on, you shall be known as Rabbitwhisper, in honor of your quick speed and loyalty to DaisyClan, I welcome you as a full warrior!" The Clan cheered for the new warrior, but the only voice he cared about hearing was Tinystep's who wasn't there to see him, though a little bit older than him, he still wished she could see the kind of father he could be if given the chance. He spotted her caring for her daughter, Tangerinepaw, who had just arived in camp with a twisted paw. Rabbitwhisker bounded forward and asked. "Is she alright?" Tinysteo nodded and meowed briefly. "Yea, she just landed on a rock wrong, that's all." Jayfrost glared at Rabbitwhisker. "Why should you care Rabbitpaw?!" "Umm, you guys missed my ceremony, I am Rabbitwhisker now," Rabbitwhisker retorted. Guilt filled Tinystep's eyes and she began to groom the tom's chest. "I am so sorry! If I hadn't promised Jayfrost and Tangerinepaw I would've seen it!" Rabbitwhisker placed his nose on the small she-cat's head. "It's alright, you were thinking of your daughter first, which is something that a mother should do. - - - Tinystep and Rabbitwhisker were sharing a thrush, Tangerinepaw had become Tangerinepelt and the two cats have grown close, Tinystep swallowed and meowed. "You know, I've always wanted a second litter of kits.." Rabbitwhisker's heart pounded loudly as he gulped. "R-really?! Have you given thought on the father yet?" "At first I thought that Jayfrost would be a good father because he helped me raise Tangerinepelt, but when really, I was staring at the cat I loved the most without realizing, you, Rabbitwhisker," Tinystep purred and pressed herself against the tom. "will you be my mate?" Rabbitwhisker licked her forehead. "Aren't I already?" The two cats laughed and left the thrush for some other cat as they left camp to hunt. - - - Disappointment flooded over Rabbitwhisker as it began to rain, he looked at his mate and meowed. "Are you comfortable?" "Why are you so worried Rabbitwhisker? I've been through this before, the pain doesn't affect me, I promise." Tinystep reassured her mate, her stomach swollen with his kits, which were due any day now. "Ok, as long as your completely sure!" Rabbitwhisker licked his mate as Tangerinepelt meowed. "Rabbitwhisker, maybe you could fetch her something to eat." Rabbitwhisker nodded and ran to the freshkill pile, looking for a dry piece of prey, when the medicine cats tore through the clearing, herbs in there jaws, Jayfrost was leading them to the nursery. Rabbitwhisker took a dry mouse and ran it over, all he could see from the outside was blood running through the nursery. "Great StarClan, is Tinystep ok?" Rumblecall looked at Rabbitwhisker and meowed simply. "We are doing the best we can." Minutes later, Rabbitwhisker asked again and this time, Featherpaw, the medicine cat apprentice looked at him with sorrow. He oushed his way into the nursery and bent over Tinystep, who purred. "It's over, Rabbitwhisker, we have two sons and a daughter, all right here.." Rumblecall whispered something into Tangeringpelt's ear and the young she-cat burst out of the den in tears, Rabbitwhisker asked quietly to his mate. "What's wrong though?" "Nothing, I am just a little bit tired, maybe I'll lie here for a few hours and sleep, ok?" Tinystep asked. "You can sleep with me and our kits.." Rabbitwhisker nodded as Featherpaw, Rumblecall and Jayfrost left the nursery. He wrapped his long tail around his mate and laid down next to her. Rabbitwhisker soon fell asleep, he dreamt about the great life he will have with his family, and how he will help Tinystep and the mentors train the kits, his dream ended when someone began jabbing his side, opening one eye, he saw the medicine cat looming over him. "It's over..." "What's over? My dream?" The she-cat shook her head. "No, while the five of you were sleeping, Tinystep and the kits.." Rabbitwhisker pressed close to his mate and felt that her fur was cold as ice. "No... no! They can't be!" "Rabbitwhisker, they're dead.." "No! StarClan why! Why would you take them from me! I loved them all, the kits would've grown up to be fantastic warriors, why just you be so curel!" Rabbitwhisker let out all of his anger, tears were flowing down his face quickly, creating puddles near his paws.'' My family is gone... they're all gone...''